Secrets of life
by Luabendga
Summary: Sorry but I’m very bad at summaries. This story mainly is about Kunzite. The pairings are as usual: generalsscouts. But what about Mina and Kunzite and who is this girl with him and what is their relationship. Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Secrets of the life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon characters only Thunder is mine. Please don't sue me as I don't have any money.  
  
This is my first fanfic so don't be too strict with me.  
  
(Note: As I don't like the idea of the Generals to be killed I made them betray Berill and work with Scouts. So Jade and Nephrite already are with scouts. Kunzite, Zoicite and Endy are still with the queen. And it will take some time the others will leave.)  
  
Chapter 1. A new companion.  
  
The landscape was cold and gloomy. Chilly winds blew in different directions making every living being to shiver.   
  
Kunzite looked around. It was a long time ago when he was able to get two days off and get away from Queen Berill enjoying silence which surrounded him. He was so enwrapped in it that first he didn't noticed that someone was weeping. Finally he noticed the weak aura and heard the faint sounds. He narrowed his steel-gray eyes as they searched the land around him. Suddenly something white or silver caught his attention between the rocks to his left. He moved closer with caution to have a look at the strange thing. There between the rocks a small ball of fur was lying and weeping. He bent down carefully on his knees not to frighten the little thing away. The strange "thing" intrigued him, as he was in the dead part of the Negaverse where no living things could survive in such conditions. He gently touched the thing with his index finger. The ball shook from the slight touch and he saw that it was a small cat-fox-youkai he didn't know for sure but it has the most beautiful piercing green eyes he ever saw and a star on its forehead which was shining dimly. Their eyes met and the cat-fox-whatever with a squeak tried to hide behind the rock which was far too small for it. He chuckled. Very gently he picked the creature up. Though the Acat@ was small it still could bite very painfully.   
  
"Ouch". The Acat@ hissed and tried to bite, but Kunzite wasn't so easily to be caught off guard again. He rubbed behind the Acat=s@ ear and she calmed immediately, purred and made herself comfortable in his arms. Kunzite smiled.  
  
"Easily bribed are we, young lady?". Kunzite somehow knew that the "cat" was a she. At his comment she looked up at him, yawned and fell asleep. He shook his head, smiled and decided to return home with his new found companion.   
  
* * *  
  
The room was dimly lit; slowly the creature opened her eyes and blinked. AWhere am I? What am I doing here? How did I Y?@ Suddenly the memories of the previous events flashed in front of her eyes. She remembered that she was found by a stranger with platinum eyes. He was like a mountain compared to her small form. She also remembered his warm and gentle touch that reassured that now she is safe and there is nothing to be afraid of. Strange but usually she didn=t trust humans so easily, but he wasn't human she corrected herself, he was a demon and she was in the evil lands and that=s trusting was even harder but she trusted him without any doubt, even if it made her really puzzled. But she decided not to think about for now. She looked around. She was in the living room she concluded. Every piece of furniture was black; the torches on the wall were giving small light so she wasn't sure about all the colors in the room but she was able to see everything as she was a night creature and didn't have any problems with seeing in the dark.   
  
She shivered. "It's cold"-she thought. "I'd better find some other place to sleep". She yawned and jumped down the couch she was sitting on. The floor was covered with black marble and it was a little chilly, so she decided to look for a better place somewhere upstairs. In the center of the living room she saw a huge staircase which leads to the huge black door. She decided to check that first. Quickly she climbed the stairs. To her relief it wasn't closed and had a small crack for her to get inside. She found herself in the bedchambers. The room was medium sized with minimum furniture. She guessed it was all black as downstairs. At the far wall opposite the door the huge king sized bed was. The floor was covered with thick plush carpet and it was easy get to the bed without any sounds. She jumped on the bed. There she saw a man sleeping who found her. She crept closer. He had long silver hair, tanned skin; his expression was peaceful and calm. She thought for a second then climbed on his chest, curled in the small ball and fell asleep, feeling warm and protected.  
  
* * *  
  
He felt something heavy was on his chest. He slowly opened his platinum eyes and Y if he wasn't trained and wasn=t the best he would have jumped high in the air because on his chest facing him was sleeping pure green fluffy creature, her nose was inches from his own. His right brow arched upwards. As he recalled yesterday events he was sure he picked up a silver-white creature not the green one. She sensed he was awake and opened her green eyes and raised her head. Their eyes met for a second time.   
  
"And what do you think you are ..." but he didn't finish his question as she gracefully stood up, licked the top of his nose and jumped down the bed. She slowly ran to the door and sat there looking at the man on the bed as if expecting something.   
  
Slowly he sat up in bed and yawned.   
  
"Let me guess you are hungry right?" B He asked her. She nodded. With a sign he got up. He knew it was good to be true. Today was his last day off and was planning to sleep for a little more but his guest thought otherwise. He went to the kitchen which was situated downstairs. He was clad in his black silk pajamas with unbuttoned top revealing his bare chest.   
  
"Interesting what she eats?" he thought to himself.   
  
He opened the door to the kitchen and she ran inside. Quickly she jumped on the table and sat there waiting. He looked at her and noticed she was green with the shade of purple. He closed his eyes and opened them again looking at her. The color didn=t change. AStrange@ he thought but dismisses this thought as he would ponder on it later. He opened the refrigerator and look for the food. He didn't have much as he was not the cook and didn't like cooking but sometimes he was lazy to go out so he had some just in case. He decided on the omelet and coffee for himself and milk for her. "That will do for now." He thought. He put the plate in front of her sat on the other side of the table drinking his coffee.   
  
She sniffed the stuff he gave her and licked it. It was a strange white color liquid but she liked it. And she quickly finished the whole bowl. Filling full for now she lay on the table and faced the Kunzite as he also finished his breakfast. He put his fork down and looked at her. He sat there staring at her and was thinking of something. He rubbed his chin in thought.   
  
"Time to think of a name for you, young lady." He said out loud. She stood up and came closer to him. Now she was darker green with even purple color he noticed, so she was changing colors he concluded so it wasn't his imagination. He petted her and she purred from the attention she was receiving.   
  
"The nameY.humph..." She looked at him. "How about Chameleon?" Bshe didn't like the name so she turned on her back and tried to catch his hand with her paws. "Nope?"- He pondered - "How about Lady?" B She growled. "And not this one?" he was thinking hard.   
  
10 minutes passed but all the names he tried didn't satisfy her. He signed. It was more difficult than he expected. "Thunder?" B He asked with hope in his voice. He was getting tired of all the names. At this she jumped suddenly on all her fours and made a strange sound. He looked with question written on his face at her. She jumped on his shoulder and started licking his ear.   
  
"Stop it." B He tried calming her down B "It tickles". Receiving the message she jumped on his lap and curled there.   
  
"So it's thunder. Ok. Now that we decided on it it's time for us to go sight seen and also to find you a proper food." She jumped down and waited for him to clean the table and change in to more comfortable clothes. And thus began her living with the Dark Lord in the Negaverse.  
  
End of chapter 1.   
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Youkai - monster 


	2. Pained memories

Secrets of the life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon characters only Thunder is mine. Please don't sue me as I don't have any money.  
  
This is my first fanfic so don't be too strict with me.  
  
(Note: As I don't like the idea of the Generals to be killed I made them betray Berill and work with Scouts. So Jade and Nephrite already are with scouts. Kunzite, Zoicite and Endy are still with the queen. And it will take some time the others will leave.)  
  
Chapter 2: Pained memories.  
  
(two years has passed. And the war between Negaverse and the scouts took place. Queen Berill already lost two of her Generals who willingly betrayed her and took the side of the scout brats. She was furious.)  
  
  
  
After another stressful meeting with Queen Berill Kunzite entered his mansion with only one wish, - to relax. He was tired. The last third general Zoicite again has failed in his mission and was killed by the Queen as a punishment. Now that he was the only general left alive in her troops all the work was put on him. He started to notice how he hated his life. Off all the tasks he was ordered to kill all the senshi, retrieve the Empirium Silver Crystal, gather the energy and to add to all of this it was supposed to be done yesterday. He sign in frustration and massaged his temples. The life was unfair.   
  
He decided to have a glass of wine. He entered the kitchen, poured in a glass the dark liquid and teleported to his bedchambers. He took of his jacket and hung it on the chair near the window. When he turned to his bed he noticed it was already occupied. On the dark velvet covers laid a huge creature. Its eyes are gleaming in the dark with bright green and silver star shining on her forehead. He sighed again noticing it is slowly but surely is becoming his habit. She curiously stood up on her pawns and jumped down. She came up to him and nuzzled his cheek. Now that she grew up into something huge it was no problem for her to reach his face as she nearly was as tall as her master.  
  
"Hey Thunder." - He petted her and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm so tired so I'll better get some sleep before our beloved ruler decided to summon me up." - With that he got in bed and tried to relax, but for some reasons he couldn't. he rolled on is stomach now facing the creature at the door. She jumped on the bed and sat on top of his back. Luckily for him she was very light in spite her size. Suddenly he felt human fingers working out his tight muscles. He was so tired that he fell asleep not bothering to find out to whom they belonged to.  
  
She felt him relax under her gentle touch. Now on his back was sitting a very beautiful and graceful girl instead of the creature she was seconds ago. She looked down and smiled at the sleeping man. She was tall with long strait silver hair and tanned skin. The only things which were the same when she was a creature were bright green eyes and a star on her forehead. She wore light sundress with green and blue flowers. In was long down to her ankles and open shoulders.   
  
"I better cook something for him when he'll wake up." With that she carefully as not to disturb her masters rest slipped through the door and down towards the kitchen. Suddenly a wave of disturbance swept over her nearly knocking her down.  
  
"What's that?" - She wondered but then something familiar caught her senses but she couldn't figure it out yet.  
  
"Someone very powerful just teleported to the lands not far from here."   
  
"I know this force signature." - She thought. - "But where I've met it." - As she couldn't remember she just dismissed the thought for this time. She continued her task at hand as to prepare dinner. She wanted to look at the source of the disturbance but she knew better than to do so. She was needed here and in case of danger her task is to protect her master.   
  
By nature she was a free creature but here she decided to stay by is side not knowing why she came up with such decision. This choice felt natural for her so she trusted it with her instincts.   
  
She was the last member of her dead race when she fled to the future to find peace for her shattered soul. But she still couldn't forget that awful day when her home and family were killed.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
That stupid Silver Alliance was the cause of their misfortunes, because their race was living on the Dark Moon. When the alliance was made between all the planets the Dark Moon was 'brutally kicked out'. They were hated by all the other planets, they were the outcasts of the world. When the throne of the Dark Moon was inherited by Prince Diamond, he put all his forces to gain the hand of the Moon Princess and to be accepted in the Alliance but he was denied in all the aspects. He was angry and decided to invade the Moon and take it by force but it didn't work out as well as he planned. He was killed and the Queen of the Moon decided to get rid of the Dark Moon once and for all. A lot of troops came and the war began. A lot of people and creatures died that night. That planet was the only home her race was living on but in the end it became their grave. They could have survived if the Queen Selenity (Mother of princess Serenity) hadn't activated the Silver Crystal. From the activation a powerful wave of energy was released and it made a crack in time near Thunder sucking her and sending to the future. She fought bravely for her people but her last spell was blown away by the Crystal. In the end weak and wounded she appeared in this lands where she met him. One of the top ranked generals, the most powerful of the demons in these lands. He took her in and nursery her back to health.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
that's how she ended up here. Sighing she continued to chop the veggies and stir the soup. Years passed and when she was healed she remained by his side. He became everything to her: her father, big brother and everyone else whom she lost during that fight. He taught her a lot of things and she gladly became his favorite student. He knew her better than herself and sometimes it was unnerving. Now he knew most of her abilities such as: shape shifting, using black and white magic, telekinesis and mind speaking, but still he preferred to talk to her in person. She was able to change colors of her fur as chameleon, but it was changing according to the moods she was in.   
  
Only Kunzite knew about her existence, not even Queen Berill knew about her.   
  
End of chapter 2. 


End file.
